Eating At Al and Gertie's
by Spuds13
Summary: When Daniel takes Jack out for dinner, Jack hears something that inspires him to change the way he lives his life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, and most likely never will. I didn't write this for profit, just for fun, so please don't sue me, just enjoy my little story! Also, the cute little song featured belongs to Ryan Cabrera, it's called "True."

Rating: PG

Season/Spoilers: Season 8, after Threads. Nothing major.

Song: "True", By Ryan Cabrera

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction EVER! So I ask you to please review...I want to know if my teacher is just being nice when she tells me I'm a good writer. This is a one-shot, and a J/S ship. This is NOT slash, even if at times it seems like it's going that way. Sorry if anyone seems a little out of character, this is my first attempt at mimicking a personality.

Eating at Al and Gertie's

Rain was pouring onto the dark pavement. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill squinted, trying to see through the torrents of water into the night. It was damn near impossible! He sent an annoyed look over to the man in the passenger seat next to him. "Daniel, there is no way in hell I am driving any further."

The man next to him sighed. Dr. Daniel Jackson was used to his complaints by now, as it had been almost 10 years since they had first met.

"I mean it, Daniel!"

Daniel looked over at the older man. "It's just a little farther. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Jack just deepened his scowl, and continued to drive with caution through the storm.

…………………………………

"Turn here! Jack, it's right here!" Daniel almost leaned over to grab the wheel from the general.

"Calm down, Spacemonkey." Jack pulled the truck into the parking lot Daniel had directed him into.

The building that accompanied that parking lot was, in a word, unimpressive. It was an average looking roadside diner, the kind that only attracted truckers and had regulars. The entire front wall was window, and from the parking lot Jack could see booths and a few tables, as well as a counter. A big sign displayed 'Al and Gertie's' with an elderly couple holding a plate of pancakes. So nothing out of the ordinary, even if the ordinary was on a daily basis sending teams of people to alien planets.

"_This_ is the best place you've ever eaten?"

"Yup." Daniel grinned. "Including the Oma Desala Café."

Jack snorted. He never was impressed with the whole "ascension" thing.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I promise you'll enjoy it. You might even learn something about yourself."

Jack snorted yet again. "In a roadside diner? Called 'Al and Gertie's', no less?" He added a gesture towards the sign for effect.

"Will you just come on?" Daniel opened the door of the car and made a run through the sheets of water falling from the sky.

"Daniel," Jack shouted, trying to stop him. But the archeologist was already gone. "Damn it." The general followed after Daniel, shouting curses as he sprinted through the rain, into Al and Gertie's.

…………………………………

The hostess sat Daniel and Jack down in a booth near the window and counter. From their position, they had a clear view of the entire diner, and they used this opportunity for people-watching.

One snag in this, though, was the fact that there were very few people to watch. There was practically no one there. One or two people seemed lost in their coffee, or were staring out the window. Some were deep in conversation with one another, and a small group of waitresses were huddled around the cash register on the counter. Naturally, they were giggling and gossiping. One looked over at them and smiled. Brunette and blue eyed, she was quite a sight to behold. She moseyed on over.

"Hello, and welcome to Al and Gertie's. I'm Susan. Can I start you men off with something to drink? We have coffee, sodas, iced tea, or just plain water."

They just stared up at her, as she was speaking a mile a minute. But her smile was kind, so they were not as overwhelmed as they could have been.

Daniel spoke up first. "I'll have a cup of coffee, please."

"Decaf?

He frowned at the suggestion. "No, regular."

Susan nodded, her brown hair bouncing along. She directed her gaze to Jack. "And you, sir?"

Jack looked into her blue eyes. They were brilliant, but not nearly as brilliant as those belonging to a certain Colonel… he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll have coffee too. Decaf, for me."

Susan nodded again. "Sure thing. Be right back."

Jack watched her walk away, and then redirected his attention to Daniel. The archeologist was smirking. "What," the bewildered General asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Daniel tried to hide his smile. It was hard to, after all the planning that went into this night. Daniel couldn't risk Jack getting suspicious. He knew that if the result he wanted were to come, Jack had to think it was his idea.

…………………………………

The coffee had come, and the two men had placed their orders. They settled into an easy conversation about hockey, most of which involved Daniel asking Jack a lot of questions.

"Wait, you're telling me that they actually sometimes start bleeding?"

"Yup. Sometimes, they get so hurt, they are crippled. Or die." Jack beamed, and spoke in overly dramatic tones.

Daniel's eyes opened wide. "And I thought _my _job was dangerous."

Susan brought the food to them. She lingered for a while, making sure the customers were enjoying the meal. But she did have an ulterior motive. If Jack hadn't been so involved in his hamburger, he would have noticed the looks that his companion and their server were exchanging. He would have known something was up.

But Daniel had anticipated correctly. Jack didn't notice, and now the plan was going into motion. Daniel gave Susan a quick nod, which she returned. Then, she walked off and joined her fellow waitresses at the counter. With quick whispers, everyone was ready.

Under the table, Daniel's fingers were crossed.

…………………………………

All of the sudden, music filled the diner. Jack lifted his head from the hamburger, and looked at Daniel to see if he had an answer. Daniel's face was on Susan, in the center of the diner. Jack turned towards her too, trying to make sense of the sudden change of "atmosphere".

"I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me"

Susan was in the diner, singing and dancing along with the song. Jack listened, closely, feeling as if something would happen if he did.

"You might think I don't look

But deep inside the corner of my mind

I'm attached to you"

Her voice grew stronger. She didn't seem to notice that everyone was staring at her. Jack was captivated. Daniel looked over at Jack's face, and knew that his plan would work.

"I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster"

One of the waitresses sat down in the booth next to the two men. "I love this song," she half sighed when she saw she had drawn Jack's attention away from Susan. "I think it is an anthem for a person in love."

"I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?"

Jack's mouth practically fell open. _"Waited all my life to cross this line…it's time to try anything to be with you."_ the words were repeating in his head over and over as the song played on.

Sam.

Jack got up from the table, leaving Daniel alone. He didn't even think, other than thinking he had to get to Sam. He had to tell her, now. He walked out to his truck, not caring that he was getting soaked. The keys were in the ignition, and Jack was on his way.

…………………………………

Daniel watched him go. The song ended, and Susan made her way over to the table and sat next to him. Daniel snaked his arm around her waist.

She turned and looked at his face and asked, "Does that mean it worked?"

Daniel planted a kiss on her full lips, and stroked her check gently. "I think so. We'll see."

Susan laid her head on Daniel's warm shoulder. "I hope it worked."

He looked out and saw Jack making his way to the truck. "So do I."

…………………………………

Jack had driven in the pouring rain to Sam's door. Now he stood there, out front, and for a moment felt unsure. The rain had let up, but he was still drenched. His gray hair was pasted to his forehead. Chocolate brown eyes were squinted, trying to keep water out of them. His clothes clung to his body.

_I can't do this._ Jacks thoughts were jumbled and he tried to make sense of them. He knew he loved Sam. But was he truly willing to give up his work? His passion? His life?

As if Susan had heard his uncertainty over the distance, he saw her dancing. The last part of the song played in his mind.

"I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true"

_This _was true. He loved Sam. She would become his passion. She would become his life. His knuckle hit the wood.

…………………………………

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter opened the door and saw her CO standing there, soaking wet. It was a little out of the ordinary…

"Sir? Are you ok?" She was concerned. And when she was concerned, her wide eyes got even wider. For a second Jack was captivated. "General?"

"Uh, Carter. Can I come in?" He had to go easy. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away.

"Sure thing, sir." she opened the door to let him in. "Do you need something to drink? Coffee, maybe?"

"Naw Carter, I'm fine." He stood in the entrance way. Sam stared at him.

"Sir, I think you should sit down." she clutched his hand and sat him down on the couch. "Let me get you a blanket." She was going to walk off to the linen closet to get a blanket, but she was stopped by Jack grabbing her hand and pulling her down onto the couch next to him.

"I need to tell you something," Jack croaked.

_He doesn't look well, _Sam thought. But she didn't dare say that. "Ok sir, I'm all ears."

"Colonel, I know over the years we have developed a sort of understanding."

Sam looked into his eyes. "Which understanding is that, Sir?"

Jack stayed steady. "The one where we both know how much we love each other, but for the sake of our jobs, we don't make anything of it."

Sam was stunned. She never imagined he would be the one to bring up the big 'it'. 'It' was always there, and every time she was in the same room as the General, 'it' would wash over her heart and mind, making it hard to concentrate. Sam also knew that the General felt 'it' too, every time they looked into each other's eyes. But not addressing 'it' was something that they had decided a long time ago.

"Carter? You still with me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, because this is important." Sam's mind was full of questions, but she didn't dare interrupt. For once, Jack was acknowledging the definite something between them.

He continued. "I decided something, Carter. I don't want to just stand by anymore. I'm tired of seeing you go through that gate and knowing it might be the last time I see you, and you don't even see how much I really care." All of the uncertainty was gone from his mind. Jack was pouring out his heart, bearing all, for the first time since Charlie died. And for once, he didn't mind showing a weakness.

Sam, however, was not completely comfortable with his confession. Her mouth was dry. "Sir, what about…"

He interrupted. "I quit."

"General, I can't ask you to do that!"

"Sam! You're not asking. And I'm not offering. This is non-negotiable. I am quitting. Even of you don't want to be with me. Because I am tired of you and me not being at least a possibility." His chocolate eyes were shining. "Sam, I love you."

She looked away. It was hard to hear, even if in her mind she had hoped for this scene.

"Sam…" His voice trailed off. Jack needed her to look at him. "Please say something."

She collected her whirlwind of thoughts. "I love you too." It was barely a whisper, but Jack heard it. His heart soared.

"Oh, Sam." He leaned over to her and kissed her fully. Sam went into a sensory overload. His soft lips on hers, his strong hands on her check, his warm breath lingering when he came up for air. Sam responded once she realized what was happening.

In a perfect moment, Sam and Jack were just Sam and Jack. No formal titles, no lame cover-ups for a second of tenderness. They could just be together. And they knew that together they would stay.

The End

Authors Note (again): So? What did you think? Please review! Thanks!


End file.
